ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin Brotherhood
The Assassin Brotherhood '''(also known as the '''Hidden Ones, Assassin Order '''and '''Hashshashin), are a group of highly trained assassins who have been at war with their mortal enemies, the Templars, throughout human history. History To be added Members Mentors * Bayek (47 BC - ?, Egyptian Brotherhood) * Aya (47 BC - ?, Roman Brotherhood) * Torgny (984 AD, Viking Brotherhood) * Al Mualim (1176 AD - 1191 AD, Levantine Brotherhood) * Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad (1191 AD - 1217 AD, Levantine Brotherhood) * Malik Al-Sayf (1217 AD - 1227 AD, Levantine Brotherhood) * Abbas Sofian (1227 AD - 1247 AD, Levantine Brotherhood) * Unnamed (1241 AD - ?, Mongolian Brotherhood) * Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad (1247 AD - 1257 AD, Levantine Brotherhood) * Kang (1259 AD - ?, Chinese Brotherhood) * Guillaume de Nogaret (1307 AD - ?, French Brotherhood) * Thomas de Carneillon (1307 AD - ?, French Brotherhood) * Yolande of Aragon (1429 AD - ?, French Brotherhood) * Benedicto (? - 1492 AD, Spanish Brotherhood) * Aguilar de Nerha (? - ?, Spanish Brotherhood) * Niccolò Machiavelli (1503 AD, Italian Brotherhood) * Ezio Auditore da Firenze (1503 AD - 1513 AD, Italian Brotherhood) * Iskender (1511 AD - ?, Egyptian Brotherhood) * Lodovico Ariosto (1513 AD - ?, Italian Brotherhood) * Wang Yangming (? - 1524 AD, Chinese Brotherhood) * Zhu Jiuyuan (1524 AD, Chinese Brotherhood) * Wang Yangming (1526 AD - 1529 AD, Chinese Brotherhood) * Shao Jun (1532 AD - ?, Chinese Brotherhood) * Unnamed (1690 AD, French Brotherhood) * Bahlam (1673 AD - 1713 AD, West Indies Brotherhood) * Ah Tabai (1713 AD - 1745 AD, West Indies Brotherhood) * Phillip Randall (1714 AD - ?, British Brotherhood) * François Mackandal (1732 AD - 1758 AD, Saint-Dominigue Brotherhood) * Achilles Davenport (1746 AD - 1763 AD, Colonial Brotherhood) * Agaté (1759 AD - 1777 AD, Louisiana Brotherhood) * Mirabeau (? - 1791 AD, Parisian Brotherhood) * Al Mualim (1794 AD - ?, Egyptian Brotherhood) * Hamid (1839 AD - ?, Indian Brotherhood) * Unnamed (1863 AD - ?, American Brotherhood) * Unnamed (? - 1953 AD, Russian Brotherhood) * Unnamed (? - 2000 AD, worldwide) * Kenichi Mochizuki (? - 2013 AD, Japanese Brotherhood) * Saeko Mochizuki (2013 AD - ?, Japanese Brotherhood) * Medeya Voronina (? - 2014 AD, Russian Brotherhood) * William Miles (2015 AD - ?, worldwide) Members * Adam * Adéwalé * Aquilus * Arbaaz Mir * Arno Victor Dorian * Aveline de Grandpré * Charlotte de la Cruz * Darius * Desmond Miles * Eddie Gorm * Edward James Kenway * Eve * Evie Frye * Galina Voronina * Giovanni Borgia * Hassan-i Sabbāh * Ignacio Cardona * Iltani * Jacob Frye * Kadar Al-Sayf * Leonius * Lydia Frye * Marcus Junius Brutus * Mario Auditore * Nikolai Orelov * Numa Al'Khamsin * Qulan Gal * Ratonhnhaké:ton * Rebecca Crane * Shaun Hastings * Thomas Stoddard * Umar Ibn-La'Ahad * Wei Yu Allies * Caterina Sforza * George Washington * Leonardo da Vinci * Lorenzo de' Medici * Nikola Tesla * Suleiman I * Winston Churchill To be added Enemies * Templars To be added Category:Assassin Brotherhood Category:Groups Category:Earthrealm